Ice
by april93
Summary: Edward surprises Bella by taking her ice skating. One shot. Bella POV.


Stepping up onto the platform to get onto the ice I grabbed the cold blue barrier with my gloved hand. I inhaled deeply before placing one skate in front of another and stepping bravely on the ice. I skated a couple of inches, I laughed out loud. I was actually able to ice skate! I was more co-ordinated on ice than land, maybe I could enter the Olympics and win the gold and... Never Mind.

I stumbled forward throwing my hands in front of me to catch myself but someone else slipped their hand in under my stomach and caught me, my face just inches from the hard cold ice. Edward. I looked up at him, blushing.

"Caught you," he grinned, before straightening me up. I sighed loudly to show any displeasure. This morning Edward had told me he had a surprise for me; he'd insisted I'd dressed warmly before telling me to meet him outside in twenty minutes. You can imagine my surprise when we pulled up at the ice rink in Port Angeles that had been set up for the Christmas Season.

I clung on to the barrier while Edward smirked at me, no doubt over my expression of pure horror. His hands were folded behind his back as he skated over and back beside me.

"Why do you have to be so good at everything," I complained.

"I did live in Alaska for some time," he said with that lopsided grin I loved so much.

He extended his needlessly gloved hand out to me which I carefully grasped. Edward proceeded to pull me around behind him as we skated slowly around the rink, weaving in and out between the other people.

"Do you want to go faster?" asked Edward his eyes shining brightly. i knew he found speed exhilarating and had tried to convert me to his way of thinking on that matter. Glancing up at him I warily nodded my head. Edward flashed me his heart melting crooked smile before gripping my hand tighter and pushing his skates hard off the ice. My skates glided along the ice beside him, I was scared to move them even an inch in case I upset my balance on the ice. Eventually after a couple of minutes of Edward's version of human speed skating Edward stopped us suddenly. His skates making a fizzing sound against the ice showering the ice in front of us with a showering of the slush that remained on the top of the ice.

"Now, let's see if you can manage on your own." I gulped audibly. "Okay, bend your knees slightly and try to keep your back straight," Edward instructed resting his hand on my lower back to illustrate his point. I nodded determinedly at him, if those annoying small children who skate past you perfectly can do this then so can I. I slowly wobbled forward only to balance too much weight on my left foot causing me to lurch forward, once again Edward caught me swiftly before setting me upright.

"No, that's it. You go ice skate. I'll stand here, really I don't mind." I garbled bashfully staring at my skates. I could feel the hateful flow of blood making it's regular journey to my cheeks. Edward laughed loudly.

"Try once more," Edward whispered in my ear before kissing the hollow just beneath it. My breathing hitched and I felt my heart beats becoming more frantic. God, he could he dazzle me so easily. He pulled back a small bit from me before smiling expectantly. I once again forced myself forward. Ten seconds later I was on my ass.

Edward skated around me in a neat figure of eight his hands folded behind his back, his face amused. I pushed myself up gracelessly of the ice only to quickly trip over my own skates on the way up.

"Maybe ice skating wasn't such a good idea," I informed him sourly an hour later when we were back in Edward's Volvo speeding back to Forks.

"It was fun!" Edward defended himself.

"Yeah, getting about a million bruises on my ass is just so fun." I exclaimed sarcastically. Edward snorted, not moving his eyes from the road. "I would've thought it was funny too if you had fallen on the ice so many times." I retorted while turning up the heaters. We listened to a CD Edward had put into the player for the remainder of the ride back.

Pulling into the drive way after a while, I unbuckled my belt and was about to get out of the car, when Edward grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you," he said. I could feel his sweet breath on my face.

"Am I forgiven?" he questioned. I nodded frantically before winding my arm around his neck and pulling his lips to mine. His stone cold lips moved against mine and I sighed deeply into his mouth before gently twisting my hands into his hair. Pulling back after a minute he gazed at me, his golden eyes smiling.

I turned to the car door and opened it treading carefully out onto the icy ground in case I slipped. Suddenly I heard a yelp, I turned to my right I saw Edward in a heap on the ice, he must have 'slipped'. I looked at him and laughed. After a minute he pulled himself up, his face bashful.

"You're right," I giggled "watching someone else fall is fun!" I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed towards the house.


End file.
